Isaac Aiden, chambre, lumière
by LyneHanson
Summary: Trois contraintes. Un pairing, un lieu et un "objet". A vous de découvrir la face cachée d'une certaine animosité entre deux jeunes loups-garous...


Genre : OS / Shonen-ai / UR

Pairing : Isaac x Aiden

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (J'en pleure encore hein. No comment.) tout comme l'univers de la série Teen Wolf, Jeff Davis est un veinard, voilà voilà.

Note d'auteur :

Je débarque complet dans le petit monde de la fanfiction dans le sens où c'est la première fois que j'ose les poster quelque part, pitié ne me mangez pas ! Il reste surement des fautes étant donné que je ne suis pas une douée en orthographe co et que je n'ai pas de Bêta lecteur/lectrice.  
Je posterais donc principalement des "prompts" ou petits OS qui sont le fruits de nombreux délires et presque nuits blanches sur Skype avec Haganemaru et Sweet Nigthmare ! :')

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, positifs comme négatifs, je prends :)

* * *

Installé paisiblement dans le canapé du loft de Derek, Isaac était en train de rêvasser comme à son habitude. Tête penchée en arrière, jambes croisées et mains sur le ventre. Une bonne position pour ne rien faire d'autre que réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé pour lui ses derniers temps. Il était revenu vivre chez son ancien Alpha, prétextant vouloir laisser de l'intimidé à Scott et sa nouvelle copine, Kira. En réalité c'était tout autre. Les voir batifoler sans arrêt dans la maison lui donnait juste envie de vomir de jour en jour. Tout les couples lui donnaient envie de vomir à bien y réfléchir. Et ce depuis quelques temps déjà. Pourquoi ? Très bonne question. Isaac tentait donc de trouver une réponse à cela en cet après midi. Il passa en revu tout les couples présents autour de lui. Scott et Kira. Stiles et Derek. Lydia qui s'était remise avec Jackson, fraichement rentré d'Angleterre. Brett qui restait dans l'ombre de Liam et le protégeait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Et même Peter qui s'était collé avec Breaden, cette mercenaire qui l'avait sauvé une fois et qui s'était au préalable tapé le neveu de son nouveau copain.

Pourquoi diable lui n'avait jamais personne alors que Scott-je-ne-suis-pas-toujours-une-lumière, Stiles-je-suis-le-plus-emmerdant-des-sarcastiques, Peter-je-suis-la-réincarnation-de-Satan-en-V-neck et même Derek-grognon-mal-léché-de-loup-garou avaient trouvé quelqu'un ? Car oui Lydia était la seule exception et les deux derniers de la meute n'étaient pas vraiment encore des références. Il grogna pour lui-même, se retournant pour s'allonger finalement de tout son long sur le canapé, visage contre le tissu. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne trouverait pas la réponse en ruminant. Il se décida finalement à bouger pour aller demander conseil à quelqu'un de plus experte que lui en la matière. Lydia. Mieux valait se reposer sur elle que sur les trois autres nigauds au passé amoureux plus que douteux et aux cabrioles encore non officiels des deux louveteaux de la bande.

Il arriva bien vite à la demeure de la jeune fille, grimpant à la rambarde de sa chambre pour toquer au carreau. Une mauvaise habitude de Hale probablement. La rousse ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir, ne s'étonnant même pas de sa présence. Légèrement gêné, le loup bouclé s'était contenté d'entrer et de ne plus bouger, n'osant pas aborder son problème.

\- Bon Lahey, tu vas cracher le morceau oui ? J'ai pas toute la journée. Et ça se voit sur ta tronche que t'es clairement en manque d'attention et de câlins, espèce de grosse peluche refoulée.

Isaac en resta cloué sur place, se contentant de ne même pas retenir son menton qui s'était légèrement affaissé pour afficher sa mine déconfite. La jeune fille roula des yeux avant de le forcer à s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, lui expliquant tout les détails qu'elle avait pu remarquer sur son comportement. Irritabilité, grognements intempestifs, roulement oculaires, disparition soudaines, crispation de mâchoire, sensibilité accrue. Et tout ça bien évidemment, dès que quelques signes plus qu'amicaux étaient visibles en sa présence. A croire que le bouclé était devenu complètement fleur bleu voir hypersensible et allergique à ce genre de démonstrations.

Blêmissant à vue d'œil alors qu'il ne se doutait même pas des indices qu'il laissait traîner un peu partout, ce n'est qu'en entendant du bruit dans les escaliers qu'il revint sur terre, reconnaissant parfaitement la voix de Jackson et… Aiden ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là celui-là ? Le bouclé lança un regard paniqué à la rouquine, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait déguerpir d'ici et bien vite. Aiden et lui ne s'était jamais entendu. Lui et les jumeaux se cherchaient sans arrêt, en venant très souvent aux mains. Bien qu'Ethan s'était calmé grâce à Danny, Aiden avait continué, prenant un malin plaisir à faire perdre toute contenance et contrôle au jeune Lahey.

Un levée de yeux en l'air et il comprit aussi très rapidement qu'il n'était pas prêt de sortir d'ici. Et quand Lydia avait décidé que c'était non, c'était non. Il ne valait mieux pas la contredire. Isaac n'avait donc pas bougé, se contentant de rester assit sur le lit de la jeune fille, se crispant à mesure que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Les deux garçons entrèrent enfin dans la pièce et l'atmosphère devint étrangement pesante et chargée… Jackson envoya un regard plus qu'hautain à l'ancien Bêta des Hale en lançant un regard amusé au blondinet à ses côtés, faisant déglutir Isaac. Il se sentait piégé… Déjà qu'Aiden lui faisait la misère, mais si Jackson prenait son pieds à regarder en plus !

Lydia finit par bouger, allant embrasser plus que simplement son actuel petit copain alors qu'Aiden et Isaac se contentaient de se regarder en chiens de faïence. Éclaircissant sa voix de manière peu naturelle, la rouquine prit un ton ferme et presque ironique, défiant au passage quiconque de la contredire.

\- Bon, on va vous laisser deux minutes, essayez de ne pas retourner ma chambre en vous entre-tuant. Ou quoique ce soit d'autre, okay ?

Isaac lui envoya aussitôt un regard de chiot complètement paniqué alors qu'Aiden haussa un sourcil au sous entendu, lui envoyant un regard noir par la suite. Jackson afficha clairement un sourire de petit chieur sadique et fier de lui en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son nouveau partenaire de crimes –consistant principalement à violenter les moins que rien et prendre de haut les plus faibles- avant que le couple ne descende à l'étage inférieur. Un silence relativement gênant s'installa entre les deux garçons seuls dans la pièce. Isaac essayait d'ignorer le regard brûlant qu'il sentait depuis déjà quelques minutes contre sa nuque alors qu'Aiden était resté de marbre, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés. Dix minutes passèrent ainsi avant que le bouclé ne finissent par devenir nerveux et maladroit, renversant quelque livres qu'il feuilletait sur le bureau de la propriétaire des lieux, alors qu'il s'activait dans la chambre pour tenter de tuer le temps. Un petit rire amusé et moqueur s'éleva derrière lui et Isaac finit par craquer. Il allait le regretter mais le bouclé s'énerva pour de bon, pointant un doigt accusateur sur le grand blond.

\- Arrête de regarder ma nuque comme ça et de te foutre de ma gueule Twins numéro 1 ! Si tu veux tellement t'amuser, brise la moi maintenant, qu'on en parle plus ! Je ne suis pas à ça près avec toi.

Aiden se contenta de sourire un peu plus, ce qui eu le don d'agacer encore plus le Bêta en face de lui. Il roula un instant des yeux avant de finalement éteindre la lumière sans prévenir. Isaac lâcha un grognement de surprise, un peu trop aiguë à son goût alors qu'Aiden s'approchait de lui furtivement, passant ses doigts contre sa nuque. Isaac se figea d'un coup, pensant que l'idiot l'avait prit au pied de la lettre.

\- Je ferais bien autre chose à ta nuque Lahey. Puis pour te répondre, non je ne suis pas prêt d'arrêter, tu es encore plus sexy quand tu t'énerve. Tu sais, qui aime bien châtie bien. Lydia pourrait te le confirmer.

Le jeune joueur de Lacrosse cru défaillir un instant, se demandant depuis quand les choses étaient devenues aussi… intéressantes et ambiguës à la fois. Il allait même répondre quand le blond finit par s'éloigner rapidement vers la fenêtre, le couple entrant de nouveau dans la pièce, Jackson aillant rallumer la lumière brutalement. Le jeune Whittemore haussa un sourcil, détaillant la face plus qu'écarlate et perdu du numéro 14, son regard jouant une sorte de match de Tennis entre les deux autres garçons. Il ricana mesquinement en lançant un regard à la rouquine qui affichait clairement une mine mi blasé, mi satisfaite. L'ancien Kanima passa un bras autour des épaules de sa belle avant de détailler de haut en bas le pauvre Isaac qui était toujours aussi rouge et perdu.

\- Aiden, on avait dit doucement. On ne t'a pas filé un coup de main pour que tu nous traumatise Isaac !

\- Q-Quoi ?! s'étrangla le concerné

* * *

En espérant que ce modeste petit OS aura été agréable à lire :P

Merci d'avoir lu !

LyneHanson xoxo


End file.
